Peach
by Zxtsr6209
Summary: Craig and Tweek hang out. Craig eats a peach, things get interesting. Creek, oneshot, I'm sure you can guess what happens. The first thing I've ever written but I mean, whatever, it's on the internet now *Shrug*


_**A/N:**_ _I think I should say that I don't own South Park or something so yeah I came up with this lame story but that's it, characters and South Park obviously aren't things I own *Shrug*_

Tweak Tweak was never really the biggest fan of fruit. He downed so much coffee he didn't really ever feel the need to eat. Occasionally when his family or friends noticed him looking particularly weak from malnutrition, they would make him eat a small meal like oatmeal, sandwiches or other light foods. He was never sure why but he seemed to hate fruits the most, claiming that the acidity for fruit was going to break down his tooth enamel or something. He seemed to have no interest in ever trying any type of fruit.

Until one strange day he noticed his best friend, Craig, bring out a strange fuzzy looking food.

"C-Craig?" Tweek looked to his friend with a look of disgust and confusion

"What's up, dude?"Craig answered not even bothering to look up from peeling the small sticker off of the fruit.

"Wh- what the h-hell is that thing?! Oh Jesus, don't tell me you're g-going to e-eat that?!" Tweek almost screamed pulling at his hair.

"Dude chill, it's just a peach." Craig sighed and looked to his friend.

"But-but it's got FUR on it! F-fucking FUR dude!" Tweek pulled at his hair tighter and Craig just sighed again. For a while, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of some pirate movie playing through the TV speakers.

Tweek, having become kind of bored of the movie ( _pirates just weren't his thing, man_ ), began to drown out the sound of the movie. Instead he heard a strange squishing, slurping sound coming from beside him. He looked over and was, at first, disgusted with his friend who had peach juice over his face and hands; but upon watching further, he became entranced. He was repulsed but the mess his friend was making, yes, but oh god, the way his lips moved around this fruit made him incapable of turning away.

Craig, oblivious to his friends staring, continued to sloppily eat his sweet fruit while watching the movie. He would occasionally lick his fingers or lips and this sent chills down the spine of his friend. Craig began to catch on to Tweek, noticing his stares and wide eyes. So he began to "up the show" in a sense.

Craig bit the fruit as seductively as he could, licking the juice before actually biting into it. He looked over to Tweek who seemed mesmerized. He looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out, not with Craig looking the way he did. Finally he spoke, it was hoarse, and scratchy. He was still in his own little world.

"H-hey Craig?" Tweek cleared his throat.

Craig looked over, locking eyes with his shorter friend immediately.

"C-can... can I try that?" Tweek murmured releasing eye contact with his secret crush.

"Okay, yeah sure." Craig motioned to hand his friend the partially eaten fruit, but Tweek made no move for it.

Instead, Tweek grabbed one of Craig's hands, still covered in peach juice. Craig froze. He was stunned and confused. His eyes widened as Tweek slowly pulled the other's hand toward his mouth and sighed delightfully as Tweek began to suck the remaining juice off of the hand of his best friend and crush.

Tweek moved from the index finger to the middle finger, his mouth sucking and his tongue licking the sweet taste of fruit. He gave the other fingers the same treatment. Slowly he licked the inside of Craig's palm and Craig felt a tingle in his toes, and other regions. He let out a small moan and Tweek's eyes widened.

Tweek realized what he'd done and questioned his sudden bravery ( _where the hell did that come from?!_ ). He jumped back with a "GAH- I'm s-sorry, Cr-Craig!" He raised his hands apologetically and fear coursed through his veins, evident in his hazel-green eyes.

Craig just sat there stunned, he had long dropped the fruit and it remains half eaten on the beige carpet. He stared at the blonde, just looking, for what seemed like ages to the younger, scared teen next to him on the couch.

Then, Craig lost all self control, his body was moving faster than his mind, although his mind wouldn't have fought with his body anyway. Craig leaned in with a sticky hand and pulled Tweek close to his face.

"Did you like it?" Craig's voice, usually monotone and unexpressive, was now low and husky. Tweek felt the air as he talked, and smelled the sweetness of his breath. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. Tweek nodded slowly.

"I-I'd like t-to try it a-again." His stuttering was worsened with Craig's closeness.

"Well, I've dropped the peach. And my other hand is clean." Craig smirked at his flustered friend.

"O-oh, r-r-right." Tweek moved to get away from the loving grip Craig had on him but the grip tightened.

"There's still another way you can taste it." Craig slowly leaned forward and Tweek's breath hitched and caught in his throat. Their lips were so close but weren't touching yet, Craig wanted Tweek to close the gap completely. And he did.

As soon as their lips collided everything felt as though they were in space. Tweek felt floaty and like all his senses were heightened. Craig had tried to pull away but Tweek's earlier bravery hit him again and he jumped on the slim, slightly older boy's lap.

Craig wasted no time with confusion and began to kiss the other feverishly. Tweek tasted of coffee and mint. Unsurprisingly Craig's new favorite flavor. Craig, of course, tasted of peach, but also a subtle hint of cigarette smoke that Tweek adored. It was sweet but manly, like Craig himself, it was perfect.

The kiss broke off after a while and the boys just stared at each other, movie and fruit both left forgotten. They focused only on the the other's eyes.

They both burst into laughter.

"H-holy shit d-dude!" Tweek cried of laughter still on Craig's lap

"You should have seen your face while I was eating!" Craig was laughing too, a rare sight for someone other than Tweek.

"Ugh oh m-my god can we n-never talk about this again?" Tweek twitched and asked, slightly nervous for how his friend of many years would react to their... situation.

Craig immediately stopped laughing, making Tweek go still.

"No, I honestly don't think I could do that Tweek..." Craig stated honestly.

"W-what? W-why n-not?" Tweek's stutters were bad again.

"Because I've wanted to kiss you for so long dude." Craig said in the most un-smooth way possible. Tweek could've sworn he saw a twinge of pink across Craig's cheeks but decided he was imagining it.

"W-what?" Tweek apparently still wasn't getting the message.

Craig sighed and slightly dropped his gaze.

"Tweek, will you be my boyfriend?" They met eyes again and Tweek couldn't deny the red flush of Craig's cheeks now, but he obviously didn't care.

Tweek was shocked but answered with a small peck to Craig's lips "absolutely."

"Awesome" Craig smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. He really wasn't the best with words, but they could feel the sincerity.

Craig reached down to the floor, Tweek still in his lap, and picked up the peach.

"D-dear god C-Craig don't eat that.."

Craig shrugged and bit into the fruit.

 _ **A/N:**_ _uh… So, yeah I've never written anything (other than like school book reports) but I came across this idea and thought it'd be funny. So I wrote it in about an hour. *Shrugs* idk, don't really care but hey it's out there now.. I guess I'm supposed to tell you to review? You don't have to though. This'll probably be the only thing I ever write lol_


End file.
